Party Crasher
" " is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on August 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis After Adrien tells his friend Wayhem he's not allowed to have friends over, Wayhem discovers an impromptu party at the Agrestes that makes him jealous.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Nino Lahiffe/Carapace * Luka Couffaine/Viperion * Max Kanté/Pegasus * Lê Chiến Kim/King Monkey * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Emilie Agreste * Nooroo * Tikki * Plagg * Xuppu * Akuma * Wayhem/Party Crasher * Ivan Bruel * Markov * Wang Fu Minor Characters Trivia * This episode reveals that Gabriel gets the white butterflies he turns into akumas by butterfly farming from a bush in his repository. * This episode shows Master Fu handing Miraculouses to users personally for the first time since "Ladybug & Cat Noir". ** Unlike that episode, Master Fu genuinely needed help and was not testing the person he was going to give the Miraculous to. ** It is not made clear in this episode whether Marinette and / or Adrien are made aware of Monkey King's true identity. Master Fu may have simply retrieved the Monkey Miraculous personally. * This episode was released out of order, and revealed new information although it had to be known previously: ** Max is revealed to be the occasional user of the Horse Miraculous, transforming into Pegasus, a horse-themed superhero with the power of Voyage. ** Luka is revealed to be the occasional user of the Snake Miraculous, transforming into Viperion, a snake-themed superhero with the power to go back in time for a Second Chance. * This is the second time Master Fu visits the Agreste mansion after "Syren". * Party Crasher becomes the first akumatized villain to succeed in defeating both Ladybug and Cat Noir. He also defeats Carapace, Viperion, and Pegasus in quick succession. ** However, he fails to deliver their Miraculous to Hawkmoth, as Monkey King intervenes. * "Stationation" is a reference to the 1970's band, Village People. ** To further the reference, Party Crasher's leitmotif bares a strong resemblance to the intro to YMCA, Village People's most famous song. * This is the third time that both Marinette and Adrien's transformation sequences are absent, following "Mayura" and "Weredad". * This episode has the most amount of superpowers being used - 8, surpassing "Miraculer". In this episode, they are Lucky Charm, Cataclysm, Akumatization, Shell-ter, Uproar, Second Chance, Teleportation, and Miraculous Ladybug (superpower). * In the episode's English dub, Marinette's made-up name and way of talking when she tries to sneak into the party is a reference to the popular video game character Mario. * This episode shows the most amount of superheroes being shown at the same time - 7, tying "Mayura" and "Miraculer". ** The active members shown in the episode are: Ladybug, Cat Noir, Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus, Hawk Moth and Monkey King. * The activation phrase of the Monkey Miraculous is "Xuppu, Showtime!". Errors * Gabriel's ring is on his ring finger rather than his middle. * After Max and Luka are seen running away from the Agreste mansion, they are spotted hiding in the opposite direction they had run to. * When Master Fu looks back at the Agreste mansion before he bestows the Monkey Miraculous to Kim, the Turtle Miraculous can be seen on his right wrist despite the fact that he previously gave it to Nino. * When Kim got out of the water, he takes off his swimming goggles. Later when he opens the Miraculous box, the goggles reappear. ** Also when Kim transforms into King Monkey, his swimming goggles disappear. * When Pegasus dodges Party Crasher in one scene, his sunglasses disappear. * Immediately before Party Crasher reverts back to Wayhem, he is wearing his glasses, despite them being destroyed earlier. * After Roger rang the Agreste mansion doorbell, he doesn't have his whistle around his neck despite the fact that it appears two scenes later. *Armand who is a fencer, posed as the butler in StationNation, instead of Butler Jean. *Luka and Wayhem can't be seen leaving the Agreste mansion even though they are shown helping everyone clean Adrien's room. de:Party Crasher es:Party Crasher fr:Trouble Fête pl:Trouble fête ru:Пати Крашер Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes